So much pain for what reason
by NinielB
Summary: Elrond is talking to Aragorn about his heritage, but things don’t turn out exactly as the Elven lord had planned...
1. Rejection

I you have read this fic before please read this. First of all I have to apologize. First this fic was posted, but then I corrected some errors in "You still have all of me" but for some reason it was posted here and thus I have some reviews for that fic in the review archive for this fic. So every review posted between 2004-04-18 and 2004-06-01 are for "You still have all of me" Sorry about the confusion.

Ok, this is thethird time I upload the and I am really sorry about the long delay that has been, but now I hope I can be a bit better at posting often. Sorry. These first four chapters have been edited since I last uploaded them, and I have had Morwen look them over for me. "Thank you, Morwen"

**So much pain for what reason?**

**Title:** So much pain for what reason?

**Author:** Niniel 

**Beta:** Morwen

**Rating:** PG (or so I think anyway)

**Disclaimer:** I am not Tolkien and therefore none of these characters are mine. I just play with them, and I promise to give them back once I'm done with them...Evil grin Also I'm not a Tolkien expert and I never claimed to be one, so any in corrections are the author fault only...

**Summery:** Elrond is talking to Aragorn about his heritage, but things don't turn out exactly as the Elven lord had planned...

**Author's note:** This is the first fic I ever started writing, and this chapter is the first thing I ever finished in Fanfiction, I have finished a few stories since then, but... hope you like it... And now we're at it please forgive my probably at times incorrect English, since it's not my native language... By the way, I, like so many others, decided to dispose of Aragorns mother at the same time as his father, and have Elrond adopt him into his family...

**Spoilers:** Don't think so, unless you didn't know Aragorn and Estel were the same person...LoL

**Warnings:** None, so far at least...

**Feedback:** Yes please, I'd LOVE to hear what you think of the story...

_thoughts_

Well, on with the story...

**Chapter 1: Rejection**

"Estel there is something that I have to talk to you about" the elf lord said affectionately, looking at his foster son, hoping he would understand. "Please sit"

Estel sat down on the offered chair, feeling a bit nervous. Elrond seldom asked him to come to his study and his ada seldom sounded so serious when speaking to him. "What is it, Ada?"

Elrond winched inwardly, that simple sentence had meant more then the human boy understood. Oh how he wished that he could truly be Estel's ada, then he would not have to tell Estel what he was about to. His heart wished that Estel was not the lost king of men; that he could keep his son forever, but his mind knew that he could not shield the young man before him from his destiny forever. At some point he would have to tell him, and that point was now. Estel was old enough to know now and he deserved to know the truth. "Estel, now I want you to listen very carefully." He said, not really knowing how to say this. "You know that I love you very much, and so do Elladan and Elrohir."

Estel shifted uncomfortable in his chair. _Why did his father say Elladan and Elrohir, normally they were referred to as his brothers or "the twins" _Estel didn't like the way this was going.

Suddenly his father's voice cut through his thoughts...

"...but you are not my son, you cannot stay here at Imladris..."

Rejected... All Estel could feel in this moment was pure numbing pain; his Ada didn't want him anymore. But why, was it because he was not as good as his brothers when they practised archery, was the elvenlord ashamed of him, perhaps it was his round ears that made the difference... Estel felt his heart break into a thousand little pieces, each one stinging and hurting. How could love end up hurting so much. Estel was at a complete loss. "WHY? Why had this happened?" His head kept screaming at him.

Elrond did not notice that the boy before him did not listen to his explanation of his real identity, that he was not really an elf, that he was really the heir to the throne of Gondor and that he some day would have to leave Imladris to become the king of men.

Unfortunately Estel had only heard the part about not being Elrond's son and having to leave Imladris.

Content with having revealed the truth to Estel Elrond dismissed him, by saying "Go now. I won't hold you here anymore" Secretly he was very surprised at how easily Estel had accepted what he had told him. Not once had the human before him questioned him or seemed upset about the revealing. Elrond was very pleased. He had feared that Estel would not take this well, but somehow he must have misjudged his youngest. He smiled at Estel as the man left the room, but Estel never saw…

Estel rose, his head spinning from the rejection...

Once outside the room he headed for his own rooms in a mad dash. If Lord Elrond no longer wanted him for a son and didn't want to have him around than he would leave. When he reached his rooms he quickly found some clothes, his hunting bow, his beautiful twin-knives, they had been a gift from his father, no not his father anymore Estel reminded himself, Lord Elrond Peredhil. How much emotional pain could a being take without dying from it, he thought. In this moment he felt like he could die any moment from the pain, elf or not, but perhaps that was what the Lord wanted, he would probably succeed.

Estel opened the small cabinet on the east wall where he kept his healing herbs and other medical stuff, quickly shoved most of it down a bag, not really thinking it would do him any good. _But why had it come to this, what had he done to be so utterly abandoned by his former family_. Estel didn't understand it, his heart ached and his thoughts were confused.

He ran out his room, hoping not to meet anyone, but the twins had stood outside his door, waiting for him to come out, knowing what their father was going to tell their adopted, but not less loved, little brother today, and they wanted to see his reaction and possibly help soothe him if he had not taken the revelations well.

When Estel saw Elladan and Elrohir, he tried to push past them, he did not want to ever see them again; it hurt too much, but they were not about to let their human brother go that easily.

Estel tried to fight Elladan as he held him tightly in his arms, but it was to no avail, so instead he went slump in his arms. _If they did not want him as their brother why would they try to restrain him? But perhaps they were going to play a trick on him to cause him even more pain._ The twins, not understanding Estel's strange mood, asked him what was wrong. But Estel, who thought this, was just a game of some sort to hurt his feelings even more said: "Nothing, I'm just going to the forest for a couple of days."

The twins looked mystified, but Elladan let him go and said: "Well if that's what you want..."

"...we won't stop you" Elrohir finished for him, but both twins looked dubious at him, not quite convinced.

"Well that is exactly what I want, so now let me go" he said in an angry voice, pushing the twins away before he ran of. _How could the elves he had always known to be so gentle and kind, his own family, suddenly become such cold and cruel creatures, bent on cause him as much pain as possible?_

* * *

"Where is Estel, oh… I mean Aragorn, tonight?" Elrond asked as his sons entered the dining hall without Estel by their side. The three of them were inseparable and would usually show up at dinner together. Elrond was glad that his children were as close as they were.

"He went to wander in the forest" Elrohir said

"Seemed rather upset for some reason... Ada? Do you know why? did he say anything to you?" Elladan continued.

"He probably just wants to be alone while gathering his thoughts about his heritage." The elf lord said even though something didn't feel quite right about this. Why was Estel suddenly running of, when he had spoken to him Estel had showed no sign of any discomfort at all. Why would he suddenly need to sort something out alone that had not seemed to bother him only a few hours ago? But what else could it be, he thought. And with that thought he simply shrugged it off.

"You're probably right Ada" Elladan said, still not looking convinced.

"But still I think he acted strange. I don't like this... at all." Elrohir added.

"Give him time my sons, he will return, he just needs to sort things out" Elrond said, hoping he was right.

* * *

Estel continued running until the dark was almost impenetrable to the eye. Then he set camp without really checking if there was anything dangerous around, not really caring, nothing meant anything to him anymore. He just went to sleep; he didn't even bother trying to conceal his hiding place. He didn't even notice the orcs tracks running all over the place...

TBC

R/R


	2. Attack

Thanks to all who reviewed... you really make my day!

**Chapter 2: Attack**

If he hadn't been so worked up he would have noticed the tracks immediately, but in his current state of mind he hadn't even bothered looking out for them, even though he knew this area was often visited by the foul creatures. It was not that he had not been warned about them. He had heard his fa… Lord Elrond and his sons warning so many times that he would probably be able to recite it at any given time of the day, but he chose to ignore it nonetheless. Why would he care anyway, nothing really mattered anymore anyway.

Now as the young man slept on the ground in a small clearing, darkness surrounding him completely, the orcs began to creep out of the stinking holes they hid in during the day. They only came out at night time to hunt and even the stars seemed foul to them. To hunt was their main purpose for being here in the first place, and Aragorn was quite lucky to not have run into them already, but now it seemed his luck was used up.

* * *

The largest orc in the pack held up his hand, and the rest of them stopped dead in their tracks, having easily seen the hand, despite the darkness surrounding them. The foul beast sniffed into the air. To a human the cool evening air would have had nothing special about it, but to the orcs, designed to hunt, the evening breeze sweeping through the branches of the quiet trees brought with it the distinct scent of human flesh. "Man flesh" The larges orc leered sickeningly.

As soon as they had caught the scent it was not difficult for them to determine from which direction it came. And as soon as they knew that, they set of again, their pace considerably quickened. They headed directly for the clearing where Estel had fallen asleep.

When they came close enough to make out the human's form between the great roots of an oak tree they silently split up, to approach him from all sides, not intent on giving their pray even the slightest chance at escape. This one wouldn't be much trouble though, he was exhausted, they could tell by the way he smelled, and could probably not put up much of a fight. No reason to take the risk though, the orcs never took any risk unless they had to.

* * *

It was close to sunset and Legolas began to look for a tree in which to spend the night, it had to be a high tree and if the night was going to be comfortable even branched were to be preferred. Actually he didn't really want to camp down for the night, he would rather continue on, but he had promised his father that he would and, he did not give promises lightly. After he had begun looking it didn't take him long to find a tree that suited his purpose.

He climbed the tree lightly and sat down on one of the highest branched, close to the base of the tree. From here he could see the last rays of the sun paint the sky in a multitude of colours. It was breathtaking, even for an elf that had seen it a million times, this miracle of nature continued to amaze. He would never get tired of watching the sky, no matter what time of the day, it was always stunning.

While looking at this scenery Legolas pulled some dried fruit out of his pack and began eating slowly, while he watched the sun slowly creeping down under the horizon and at last plunge the world into the deep night and he watched the stars wake from their slumber and shine brighter and brighter on the night sky, penetrating the darkness.

This was truly the best way to end a day, Legolas thought contently and soon he fell into reverie as his spirit walked between the stars.

Sometime during the night he heard something not too far from where he was and he drew himself back to consciousness. As soon as he hit the surface he knew that it was orcs he had heard, they were running, but suddenly they stopped and one of them uttered one single word. Legolas could easily hear what the orc had said, and it made cold tendrils run down his spine. These orcs were hunting an apparently they had found a human prey. No one deserved to be devoured by these foul creatures. And so he got up from the branch and ran in the same direction as the orcs, towards the position of the sleeping human.

* * *

When all the orcs were positioned all the way around the clearing the largest orc gave sign to attack and just as he was about to charge, an arrow pierced his dark heart and he died immediately. The other orcs stopped for a fraction of a second, a bit put out without their leader, and while this indecision ruled among the orcs Legolas, for it was he who had killed the first orc and thus protected the human on the ground, shot his arrows in swift succession, killing an orc with each and every one of them. Unfortunately this indecision didn't hold for long and soon the orcs were again advancing on the human, making it harder for Legolas to protect him.

Legolas frowned; they were too many, especially if that man on the ground didn't wake up and give a hand in saving his own skin. _How could he sleep in this chaos?_ Legolas wondered.

Suddenly the orcs turned away from the prince, as if listening out for something, and so did Legolas. For a moment everything seemed to have stilled completely, even the forest had ceased breathing, afraid to disturb the precarious balance that hung in the silent air. Then the world sped up to the rate as it had before, maybe even a little faster as if time wanted to compensate for the lost seconds, and the orcs ran away, while Legolas smiled. He had heard what approached that would chase the orcs away; An elven company!

Legolas jumped to the ground, assured that the other elves would arrive in a few seconds and that all danger had ceased, and he wanted to check the human for injuries.

* * *

Just outside the rim of the glade Estel lay in some of the orc scouts had been hiding during the entire battle, and now that their comrades had fled, they stayed still, looking at the elf approaching the man they had intended to kill. The orc closest to Legolas picked up a large stone. Turning it in its big, ugly hand it waited for the ideal moment, for the moment when the stone could be thrown in such a way as to kill the elf who had robbed them of their meal. If they could not have the human, then they could at least cause the one responsible as much pain as possible.

TBC

I know I'm evil, and I like it SO much eg´

R/R


	3. Captured

Chapter 3: Captured

The seconds dragged by while the prince checked the Human over. There did not seem to be anything physical wrong with him, and he was slowly waking up. Suddenly the humans eyes went wide and Legolas spun around, but the orc Estel had seen behind the prince was now gone, but before Legolas could turn back to face the man on the forest floor something hard hit the back of his skull and he sagged before the man he had protected from the orcs.

* * *

The orc with the stone had finally had it's chance, the diversion it's companion had made, had brought the prince in a perfect position for the path of the stone, just a pity that the elf had turned enough that the stone did not hit him perfectly. Otherwise the stone would have crushed his skull.

Now, with the elven warriors approaching, the orcs had to accept that all they had accomplished was giving one of the cursed elves a severe headache. Not exactly what they had been hoping for, but at least the two miserable creatures lying on the ground would not walk from the glade unharmed, and that brought them some consolation, even though they would much rather that the two beings had been made diner.

* * *

Estel saw the stone fall from where it had hit the elf in the back of his head, and picked it up, not really knowing why; just because it was the only thing his tired and emotionally overloaded mind could think of.

Almost instantly after he had made this simple action of picking up the weapon, which had been used on the elf lying unconscious in front of him, a dozen elven warriors appeared in the clearing. Quickly taking in the scene before them, they hurried towards the man and the elf.

Estel saw them coming, but stayed where he was, not feeling like moving right now. The Elf in lead of the company went to look the prince over, trying to find an explanation for his unconsciousness. He quickly found it; a nasty discolouring of the skin behind his jaw told far too clearly that the prince had been hit with something heavy, a stone perhaps.

The elf turned his attention towards the human sitting behind the prince. Until now he had not had the time to bother with the less than ordinary company the prince had assumedly been keeping, before he was knocked unconscious, bit now he did.

Estel had been sitting still while this went on, the incriminating stone still resting in his palm. Of course the elf saw it; he had in fact been looking for something of the like. The stone the man was holding was certainly big and heavy enough to have been the weapon to cause the prince to black out; in fact it could easily have killed him, had it hit the prince a little higher and at a slightly different angle. Taurion's eyes turned dark, and he looked at the human, fury burning behind his eyes.

In the meantime the rest of the warriors had strung their bows, having seen the same thing as their leader and now a dozen arrows were pointed at the human.

"Why did you do this" Taurion asked, barely reining in his burning rage.

When the elves had approached, Estel had not been afraid at all. He had after all been raised among them, and one seldom fears a race they know to be noble and kind, when one has done nothing wrong. But when he saw the look on Taurion's face this sense of security disappeared. Estel felt cold. They were actually accusing him of having attempted to take the princes life, when he had done no such thing. _But you didn't help him either._ A small but insistent voice whispered to him.

"I didn't…" he managed to squeak out, but Taurion would have nothing of it.

"Liar" the elf shouted to the frightened young man, his head inches from that of the man before him, but in that moment the prince, who had been moved by the other elves, began to awake, largely due to the other elves gentle treatment.

As Legolas began to awake he moaned softly at the thundering ache in his head. _Oh but if he survived this..._

Taurion motioned for one of the other elves in his company to come take charge of the human and gently approached the slightly dazed prince. "How are you feeling my Lord?" he asked, mindful of keeping his voice as low so as to not aggravate the headache the prince was sure to have sustained. Legolas groaned nonetheless, as the normally soft musical sound of an elven voice was sounding at least twice as loud as it should be, torturing his poor hurting head. He managed to answer the concerned captain though, assuring him that he would most definitely live. Then Taurion asked the question he was most anxious to get an answer to "Who did this to you, my Prince? Was it the human?"

Legolas turned his head towards the man, who had been seized by the other elves when Taurion was no longer paying attention to him, and the look in the mans eyes implored the prince to tell that he was not guilty, that the stone that had knocked the prince out had been thrown from behind them both, that the man had nothing to do with it, other than being stupid enough as to sleep on the ground in an area often visited by orcs.

The prince racked his brain to try and remember where the stone had come from, if it could possibly have come from somewhere else than the human's hand, tried to remember where exactly the humans arm had been and if this stone had been close to the human when he arrived, but he couldn't remember, it was possible that the stone could have come from somewhere else, but as it looked right now the odds were weighing heavily against the human. All he knew was that the stone had come from behind and that in that moment the human had been behind him. Yes the odds surely didn't look good for the human.

With a shaky voice the prince started "I can't remember it entirely, but when the stone hit me I had my back to him," Legolas said and indicated Aragorn with a flick of his left hand "I don't think there were others with us here" He didn't want to say anything that would indicate that it was the man who had done it, for even though Legolas was almost convinced that it must have been, he would not judge anyone beforehand, the human deserved a fair trial and a chance to plead his case.

Taurion turned back to Estel with a snarl on his lips, "You see young human, no use lying now. There was no one there except the two of you. No other to do this. But why, why did you do it?" Taurion's voice was deceptively sweet, but laced with poison. The human had tried to kill the very person who had just saved his petty life.

"What grudges do you have against elves that you would try to take the life of him who tried save you life?" Now his voice was no longer sweet and silken, now it bore all the anger the elf held towards this human.

Aragorn had tears in his eyes when he spoke up again "I didn't do it..." But he never got to finish before Taurion interrupted him.

"Then who did?" The elf almost shouted now and Aragorn flinched away sharply more tears welling in his eyes. It wasn't enough that his family did not want him anymore, but now he was accused of attempted murder.

"I don't know," he said heavily, knowing that this would only strengthen the elves in their belief that he was truly guilty, "I just don't know." He hung his head.

TBC

Ok here we go again...

R/R


	4. Taken to the palace

Disclaimer: The "a serf of the street" was greately inspired by Cassia and Sio's fic Exile

Chapter 4: Taken to the palace

Now Legolas intervened. "Taurion, we have to take him to my father. Even though everything points to him no one saw him hit me with that stone. We have no real evidence. We must take him to my father; he will know what to do about this."

Aragorn was glad that at least the noble elf that had saved him did not seem entirely convinced that he was guilty.

"Yes my Lord" Taurion complied with a bow, "but we will have to tie his hands, I do not trust this man, he will probably try to either run or do us harm."

"So be it" the prince said.

The guards quickly bound his wrist together none too gently. But Aragorn did not complain or try to avoid being bound in this way, it would not do him any good, and if he tried it would only serve as yet another small thing to be used against him and he certainly didn't need anymore of that right now, so he allowed the elves to do as they pleased.

When his hands had been tied the elves brought forward a horse for Legolas to ride, and the prince sat up. As he rode past Aragorn the young man looked up, tears shimmering in his eyes at being humiliated in such a way, but worst of all it was the notion that his word had meant nothing to the elves who now had him captive. He was a no one, a serf of the street who was not to be trusted, but he tried anyway.

"I really didn't do it, I know you don't believe me, but I really didn't" The tears in Aragorn's eyes glistened in the early morning light which slowly crept up over the trees and spilt down through the leaves, drying the wet grass, but even the sun's warm rays could not dry away the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

Legolas looked down into the face of the ranger and he saw the pain there, it felt real enough, but he couldn't know, perhaps humans could easily manipulate their looks, so his face remained calm as he took in the distraught looking young man. "That will be for my father to decide, human" the last word was said with little more bite than the prince had intended, but now it was said and he would not take it back.

Aragorn visibly flinched at the word and, no longer able to deny his emotions expression a single tear fell from his large eyes. He couldn't even wipe it away, so instead he looked down, hiding his shame, but no more tears fell from his eyes. He was not worth crying for.

When the human looked down Legolas felt a pang of guilt. Even if this man had been after his blood, he was still young and he had had no right to use the name of the man's race in the way he had, but what was done was done. And Legolas rode on until he reached the front of the column. He had decided to return to his home, both to reassure his father that no harm had come to him, and to see what was to become of the human. This would mean that he had to wait a little while to go to Imladris, but he hoped the twins would understand. And even though he longed to see them, a little while longer would not make so much of a difference.

When the prince left him Taurion helped the human mount his horse, and then he jumped up behind with surprising ease. When Aragorn was securely settled in front of the elf, Taurion touched the horse's flanks gently, and the horse set a flowing pace towards the front where Legolas was waiting for them.

The ride back didn't take long, but for Aragorn it felt like a small eternity. No one spoke and the only sound that could be heard were the birds that were awakening and singing for the joy of a new day, even though Aragorn could not find the joy in this particular day, this day seemed empty and cold to him. He was a man who had nothing, and was now about to have taken even more from him.

* * *

When the twins woke up the next morning they hurried down to the dining hall, hoping to find their beloved little brother there. But when they entered the hall they saw only their father sitting there, his eyes pained.

The elf lord had barely slept that night; he was so worried for his son. He could not stop thinking about the last conversation he had had with Estel, feeling that somehow he was overlooking something, something important...

"Ada..." Elrohir said when the twins had sat down and begun to eat, "We would like to go and look for Estel..." he didn't get to say anything more before his brother interrupted him "We know he is an adult by human standards, but we still want to help him"

Elrond nodded his consent silently. All he wanted right now was for his youngest to be home again. He felt that somehow he had done something wrong, terrible wrong.

* * *

It didn't take long before they reached the palace and when they reached the gate which led into the courtyard, Legolas spoke the opening-word softly and the gate opened to him.

As soon as they entered the yard Taurion sprang to the ground and gave his rains to another elf, then went to hold Legolas horse, not because it was needed but out of respect.

As soon as the prince stood on the ground again he spoke to Taurion "I am going to my farther to inform him about this incident. I want the human taken good care of while he's under your care." Legolas had said this loud enough for everyone to hear, but now he whispered something, meant for Taurion's ears only. "He may have tried to kill me, but that doesn't allow us to act ungraciously. I don't want any harm to come to him, until after my father has judged him, then his decision will stand. Do I make myself clear?" Legolas was not about to let the human be treated as he feared a would-be-assassin of the crown prince would be; no creature deserved that, especially when their guilt had not yet been proved.

"You make yourself very clear, my Lord" Taurion said with a small inclination of his head.

Satisfied that the human would not be harmed by the guards Legolas left the yard, entering the palace in search of his father.

While Legolas and Taurion spoke Estel had been sitting very still on the big animal, waiting for what would happen next. He knew he no longer had any say in what happened to him, and so he waited.

* * *

The lock clicked shut behind him and everything turned dark, except for the small ray of light peering into the small cell from the small window sat high in the wall. He sat down in the far corner of the cell, there seemed to be little else he could do but simply wait.

When Legolas had left them Taurion had helped him down and ordered his company to tend to the horses while he took care of the prisoner.

Taurion had not been harsh with him, obeying his price's orders, had merely taken him with him to the dungeons and opened the small door. Then he spoke to him for the first time since they had arrived at the palace "You will stay here until King Thranduil decides what is to be done with you"

Then he had untied his hands and shut the door behind him. All this time Aragorn had not spoken to him, not sure he would be able to keep his voice even.

The hours dragged by in the small cell, only marked by the lazy beam of light, which was getting shorter as time passed by and the sun rose in the sky, and the angle in which it hit the window did not allow as much in as it had earlier.

In the morning, when he was captured he had not thought about it, but now at midday his stomach began to tell him that it wanted something to eat, and rather now than later. He hadn't eaten since yesterday before he ran away from Rivendell, it seemed so long ago now, almost unreal. Could it really be right that it was only yesterday morning that he woke up, sure of his place in his Ada's, no Lord Elrond's, heart. He had been wrong, he held no such place. But the notion seemed dead to him. Nothing mattered anymore.

TBC (The ever evil word)

Review response:

I will make this a short note, but I just want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. It really makes my day.

R/R


	5. Trial

**Chapter 5: Trial**

Legolas went through the palace, searching for his father. He wanted to tell his father what had happened in person. He didn't want Thranduil to hear from someone else that his son had been attacked on the road and could very well have been killed. He would be worried and Legolas did not want that to happen.

Thranduil sat at his desk in the study reading over some papers when suddenly the door creaked open. He sat down his quill and breathed a smile into the air. Thranduil didn't have to turn around to know who had entered. He would be able to recognise his son's steps anywhere. He rose and turned to face his son, the smile still on his lips.

"Welcome home my child" he said and hugged Legolas tightly. "I am so very glad to see you so soon again," Thranduil pushed Legolas a little away from him so that he would be able to look at him, "but I wonder what made you turn around. I know you were on your way to Imladris and when I sent out the warriors I did not do it to call you back, but simply to insure your safety when I heard that orcs were about. You needn't have returned but still you did. This is not like you, so there must be something more to this." Thranduil looked expectantly at his son, and Legolas almost laughed at his father.

"You know me too well, Ada." Legolas said and settled for a small smile. "Indeed something did happen on the road..." And with that Legolas started to tell the story.

* * *

"So you tell me that this human hit you in the head with a stone after you had saved his petty life, and that he is here now?" Thranduil was positively fuming and his tone harsh and unforgiving. 

"I said I was not sure who hit me, Ada. I didn't see who did it. All I know is that the human was behind me when it happened and that there was probably no one else in that direction…" Here Thranduil interrupted him.

"Then who else than the human do you see as possible attackers?" Thranduil asked gently. He knew his son's gentle heart and reluctance to place responsibility for anything before he had rock hard proof.

"I don't know," Legolas sounded tortured, out in the woods he had acted exactly as was expected of him, but here; at home with only his father as witness he could admit weakness and show his uncertainty. "It's just that probably that bothers me. What if I am wrong… What if someone else was there?" His voice faded away

"Legolas, you have a gentle soul, but sometimes you have to look at what evidence you have and then find out what most probably happened." Thranduil had learned the hard way what happened when you simply assumed innocent unless you could proof guilt. He had waited too long then and many people had died due to his misguided justice and kindness.

* * *

There it was again, the small sound he had heard only a few seconds ago. It was so hauntingly beautiful that he almost did not dare hope such beauty would be bestowed upon him ever again. He looked up and saw the lark sitting in his window. No light fell on it and the cell was cold now. The sun had long risen to high in the sky to let light into his prison. He sneezed. The small bird cocked its head and looked questioning at the man who sat down there in the dark. It seemed to ask him why he sat there and didn't roam the woods. "I can't go with you little one," he answered the bird with a sad sigh. "I am believed to be guilty of attempted murder of an elf lord." He didn't know that Legolas was a prince, all he had heard was Taurion calling Legolas "My Lord" and if he had been more aware he would have noticed Legolas speaking about his father and later Taurion referring to the same person as "King Thranduil" but as it was Aragorn didn't know what Legolas was. 

_How did I end up in this mess?_ he asked himself again and again. He knew that somewhere along the years of living in Imladris he must have done something terrible wrong, but he honestly couldn't figure out what, but he knew that it had to have been his own fault. Elves were the fairest and most just people and the more Aragorn thought about it the more he came to realize that he could not blame a people so fair. He had always been the imperfect one, the one who wasn't as fast, smart and agile as his pears. Before it had seemed not to matter, but now it might have made the biggest difference of them all. The difference between being accepted by you family or not.

* * *

The court was in place. Not many elves were in the room, only those necessary to make the proceedings legal. Thranduil's and Legolas' seats were empty so far, the lord and his son would arrive later, but the jury of elves, who were mainly there to observe and make sure no body's rights were being ignored or forgotten, were in place on the row of seats in front of the many other now-vacant seats of the court. They sat there waiting for the human to arrive and after him their lords. 

The guard opened the huge door in front of him and led him inside in silence. They didn't touch him, just walked next to him; an unspoken warning to not do anything stupid. Not that Aragorn would ever consider that, he knew he deserved this. He felt ill; the empty hall seemed to scream silently at him, accusing him. They almost made him doubt himself. Could he have done it? He shook his head viciously _No! He knew he hadn't done it, he had seen the orc. He knew what happened. He had to believe in his own memories, even if no one else would._

Finally he reached the chair he was obviously meant to sit on. It stood in front of two other chairs, about five meters and two steps up away. One of the chairs was bigger than the other and gold was worked expertly into the scarlet fabric, the smaller chair that stood to the right of the other was blue with silver strings.

Aragorn didn't get much time to study the furniture before the elf lord he had already met in the woods and another elf entered the room. The elf he hadn't met before looked like a king. It was not his clothes but the way he carried himself and the commanding aura around him that gave him away as, if not royalty, then some one who was very important and used to being obeyed.

Aragorn rose from his seat when they entered, he was still brought up by Lord Elrond, even though he was no longer his son, and he refused to betray that upbringing. He would conduct himself as was expected.

The lordly elf took his seat first and after him Legolas sat down in the chair next to him.

"The accused may be seated" Thranduil declared, and Aragorn sat down silently, waiting to be asked before saying anything.

"It is now my duty to read to you the accusation. You are accused of attempted murder of Prince Legolas Thranduilion of Mirkwood," Aragorn sucked in his breath, a prince… the elf had been a prince…

But Thranduil didn't stop reading so Aragorn was forced to let the thought go and concentrate on what was being said. "…the King will judge you and a jury of 25 elves will make sure that no rights are ignored or forgotten." The king looked sharply at Aragorn and spoke directly to him. "Do you consent to this?"

"Yes I do, my Lord." Aragorn replied with a slight bow of his head.

"Good" Thranduil said approvingly. At least the boy knew how to conduct himself.

"What's you name?" Thranduil asked.

Aragorn thought for a moment. He knew his name of course he did, it was just that names were special, and he didn't feel like he had the right to use the one he had anymore. "Thorongil…" He answered hesitantly.

TBC


	6. An unexpected arrival

Chapter 6

The next couple of hours were filled with questions: Why had he been there, why had he not noticed orcs were around, why had he attacked the prince, how could the orcs have attacked the prince when they had fleed, why would he not reveal anything about where he came from, why had a man an elvish name, who was his family, why did he refuse to say anything on that matter, why had he had the stone in his hand when he had been found with the prince in his lap, why, why, why…

In the end Aragorn was on the verge of tears, just thinking on all these things were so painful, because he was constantly reminded of his family, or the family he had once had. And these elves would not believe him when he said he had no home nor family. He guessed he could have told them the whole sorry tale, but he knew he would cry if he did, and he did not wish to seem weak, and he absolutely didn't want Lord Elrond getting news of this, it was too embarrassing. That was another reason he had given another name than the one the lord of Imladris had gifted him with.

In the end it was decided that Thorongil's answers were too vague and until he would reveal more, he would be held in the dungeons and would be counted as guilty, since most things pointed that direction.

* * *

Life in the dungeon was not a pleasant one, even though the elves treated him well and even took him to the surface every now and again. But even these trips didn't bring him much joy. He missed speaking to someone else than the small lark that kept visiting him, but the elves were always eerie silent when they were around him, and in their eyes he could see the contempt they held towards him. But how could he blame them really? If he had believed someone had attempted to murder his father or brothers, or anyone he knew actually, he would not have held kind feelings for them either.

* * *

Life went on in Mirkwood and a couple of weeks later Legolas was once again preparing to ride towards Imladris, he missed the twins and was looking forward to see them again. He hadn't seen them the last 50 years and now his heart yearned for their company once again.

He didn't even get to packing though before a servant came and informed him that the twins had arrived and were asking for him.

"Where are they Morwen?" he asked her urgently, he was very surprised that they were here, there had been no word, and even though he had not sent word either, as he had intended his arrival to be a surprise, he had not considered that the twins might do likewise. Now he was actually grateful that he had been delayed, it could nice; the twins here in Mirkwood to see him and him in Imladris to see them.

The maid laughed softly and answered him "They are in the courtyard." She smiled cheekily and muttered softly "_And I don't believe they will vanish into thin air even in you don't get there before three seconds have passed_." But Legolas didn't hear that, he was already in the corridor, heading for the courtyard.

True to what Morwen had told him, the twins were indeed there, waiting for him, while some stable hands looked after their exhausted mounts.

"You know, you didn't need to drive your horses so hard to get here. It is true I long to see you again, but there is no need to ride as if the orcs were chasing you" Legolas admonished cheekily and even managed to throw a barb in there. He knew very well the twins would never turn their back and run to a horde of orcs, but that didn't mean he couldn't tease them about it though.

The twins laughed for a moment, but then turned sombre at a moments notice as elves were renowned for doing and Legolas sobered accordingly.

It was Elladan who spoke for them and his voice was sad and laden with worry. "You haven't seen a human around here have you? One human who is very dear to us have left and we miss him." he asked, defeat laced to each word, like a man expecting yet another negative answer and had heard one too many of those.

Legolas looked at the brothers' saddened features laced with hope. He really felt sad for them, he would have to crush their hoes once again, "No, I'm sor…" he saw the defeat creeping into their faces replacing the desperate hope he had seen there only a moment ago. He hated being the one to crush their dreams. But suddenly he remembered the human in the dungeon. "wait a moment…" their faces suddenly lit up with hope once again and Legolas desperately hoped he did not revive it only to have to quench it once again. What if this human was not the right one. The brothers didn't look like they could take much more. "A couple of weeks ago a human came here, he…" the prince didn't continue immediately, not entirely sure how to explain the delicate matter, but he never got around to it. Elrohir broke him off before he had a chance to continue. "His name Legolas, what was his name" Hope shone in Elrohir's eyes and Legolas dearly hoped his next word would not put that hope out, "His name is Thorongil" Legolas said guardedly, looking intensely at the twins. Again he saw the devastating sadness wash over them. "That is not he" Elladan said dejectedly. Not able to stand the brothers sadness Legolas offered them that they could go look at the man, "Names may be changed, it could still be him, even if that is not his name" Legolas knew it was cruel to continue bringing their hopes up, but he had to, he just couldn't stand to see them so utterly miserable. "No" Elrohir said softly "I will not see him. My heart cannot stand the suspense, I can't stand to hope anymore" Tears glistened in Elrohir's eyes. Legolas gnawed his lips, he truly didn't know what he could do. It was clear that the brothers were devastated, he just didn't know how to help them.

* * *

The sound of a familiar voice drifting down to him made Aragorn strain his ears to be able to hear what was being said, and who said it. He knew he had heard the voice before, he just couldn't place it yet, but he listened intently trying to pick up the barely audible word. _It was Elrohir! He could hear Elrohir speaking. Perhaps they didn't hate him as he had thought, perhaps it was all just one big misunderstanding_ He strained his ears even more, trying desperately to hear what was being said. He couldn't see his brother, but he knew he was there, he could hear him. Elladan was probably here too, the twins seldom went anywhere without the other. At least he was able to pick up what his brother said, but, whether by a cruel trick by fate or simply just bad luck all he managed to hear was, _"I will not see him"_

That was the last blow Aragon needed, he had almost dared to hope, but his hope was in vain. His former family really didn't want him.

_Funny_ he though morbidly, _funny how much a heart can hurt before it breaks, and funny how even that broken heart can still break all over again, so few words it takes and how hope can make that pain so much worse. Hope is no longer a source of consolation now it only causes pain_.

In that moment he wowed to himself never to hope again. He finally let go of his old identity, let hope go; He would never be Estel again.

TBC

To the reviewers.

Thank you so much, it really brightens my day to hear from you. I really hope you enjoy the story even though you were made to wait for it for a long while, I sincerely hope it was woth the wait.

Untill next time...


	7. Despair

Chapter 7 Despair

The twins stayed in the Mirkwood palace for a couple of days, but they were restless and they wanted to continue looking for their lost little brother. At first they had only thought the young man had taken a small trip in to the woods to be alone and clear his thoughts, but as the days, became weeks their worry mounted. Estel should have already returned home when the twins left to search for him, but he hadn't. Before they left Elrond had promised to send a messenger-bird to them, should Estel return before them. Each day, they looked hopefully in to the sky, but no bird had arrived and Estel seemed to have vanished into thin air.

The twins still didn't know why he had run, but they desperately wanted him back. A voice in their hearts urging them on telling them that Estel needed them.

* * *

"Legolas…" Elladan said softly, halting the prince in mid-step. "It is so good to see you again." He was stalling and he knew it. "It has been so long and we have longed to see you, to spend time with you…" He looked pained, catching the prince's eyes hoping Legolas would understand.

"You wish to leave; you wish to search for Estel." The prince nodded in understanding.

The twins still hadn't told him who Estel was, they were probably too preoccupied to think about the fact that Legolas didn't know him. Legolas didn't need to know who this man was though; he was a person who meant a lot to the twins and who was currently lost. That was all that mattered to Legolas.

Elladan nodded mutely. He wished to stay in Mirkwood and enjoy the company of his old friend, 'but it' was just not possible right now. He could not enjoy his time here in Mirkwood; not when Estel was lost. His mind could concentrate on little else.

Legolas saw the sadness in the Peredhil, had seen it in them both for days actually, he just wished to help them. "I will go with you," he offered.

Elladan looked wearily at him, "You don't need to do this Legolas; he is our brother, our responsibility."

Legolas barely managed to hold himself still as this new piece of information was presented to him, but he would not press Elladan for more, not when the other elf was so clearly distraught.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to." He smiled encouragingly at his friend. "We will find him, you'll see"

"Thank you," Elladan murmured; as the two continued on their way to the hall to eat dinner.

* * *

The next morning at first light, they rode out.  
They had been given provisions that would see them through the summer, should the search take so long. Should it take longer they would have to return to Mirkwood and wait for the spring to come.

* * *

On the way to the courtyard from the stables they walked so closely by the wall in which the window to Estel's cell was set that they could have easily heard him, had he made a single sound.

Aragorn heard them, their horses' hoofs softly scraping against the earth and the elves' melodic voices in the wind, but he made no attempt to contact them. He was not sure he could stand one more rejection –it was too much for him to bear. A single tear escaped his eyes but he quickly brushed it away with the back of his hand; he would not allow himself to feel anymore and he was angry at himself for this slip in control.

_Stupid, stupid me,_ he berated himself. _You can't even control yourself; cannot even keep a promise to yourself! No wonder they want nothing to do with you…_

With that he started crying, not one tear, but many, and all the time he hated himself even more for each one of them. They were evidence of his uselessness, of his weakness.

At last he fell asleep, tears still seeping out from under his eyelids. He was too exhausted to stay awake. When he woke again, he didn't even remember why he had been so sad, why he had cried himself to sleep last night. The old Estel seldom came up to the surface, as if to see if the pain was gone, only to be disappointed and withdrawing once again into himself. But each time he did this, it became harder to forget, harder to withdraw, and more and more time was spent as Estel, in heartache and pain.

* * *

"It's in vain," Elrohir whispered.

They had just this very day visited yet another village, and once again they had been disappointed. They now sat in their small camp, a fire glowing brightly in front of them, but they did not notice.

Elrohir sat cradled in the arms of his brother. Elladan had always been the strong twin, the one to bear them both through, but he was not sure how much longer he could continue to do this. This fruitless search was beginning to take its toll on him as well. They didn't speak much during the day, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Elladan realized that he had taken too long to answer, and looked down in his little brother's weary eyes. "It's not in vain, 'Ro. We will find him." _We have to,_ he added silently to himself.

Legolas hated to see his friends like this; they seemed so lost. This human, their brother, he corrected himself, must really be quite special. Otherwise, he would not have been able to creep into the hearts of these two ancient beings so quickly and surely. Legolas was almost angry with the human for leaving the brothers that so obviously cared so much about him. _How could the human do that?_ Legolas thought angrily. _This man had better have some very good reason to hurt his brothers so much_ Legolas thought.

* * *

Elrond paced his study, worry for his youngest eating at his heart. He had replayed the last time he saw Estel over and over in his head, but he just couldn't remember what Estel had said, how Estel had looked, and how he had reacted. Elrond was disgusted with himself for his lack of attention to his son. He was sure the answer to the mystery of Estel's disappearance was to be found there, in that conversation. How could he have been so blind? Why had he not seen… seen… well seen whatever it was that had made Estel run away?

If anything happened, Elrond could never forgive himself. _You do not deserve a child like Estel. _He threw at himself and readily accepted the blow that those words inflicted upon his heart.

He was far harder on himself than any one else could possibly be.

_How could you be so egoistic as to only think about yourself? He needed you then but you did nothing, you let him down. And now he's gone_

Elrond walked out onto the balcony, trying to find a way to distract himself from his self-hatred before he managed to shatter his own heart with it. He gazed up at the clear night sky where stars stood out clearly; blessing the night with their light. _The stars never fail, unlike me, _he thought sadly and then softly whispered, "Please shine for my son, please give him hope."  
Somewhere far from there a star twinkled, trying to reach out to a hurting boy in a cell under the ground.

But Estel did not see it; his small window did not allow the star's light in and so for one more night, a small figure in a cell far underground cried himself to sleep.

TBC

I know I'm evil, but I promise to continue soon...

To those who reviewed: Thank you so much, it really makes my day to hear from you.


	8. Winter

Disclaimer: The "growing up imperfect in a perfect world" was greatly inspired by Cassia and Siobhan's Story "Vilya"

Chapter 8 Winter

Elladan sat at the window staring out into the beautiful snow-covered landscape. They had returned to the palace only a few days ago after moths of searching for Estel and it was nice to be indoors once again, but he almost didn't notice. His thoughts were constantly going to his youngest brother.

He hated to think about Estel alone in the snow. What if he was still out there? What if he lay somewhere in the snow unable to find shelter or warmth anywhere? What if he was not alive when the snow cleared and they were able to set out again? _No! _He refused to believe that. _It simply could not be true!_

At first when Legolas had said that they would have to return to Mirkwood, the twins had been reluctant to go.

"We'll find him tomorrow," they had said.

Oh yes, tomorrow´. Tomorrow with all its promises.

Each night before they slept, they always took comfort in that thought: Tomorrow, tomorrow we'll find him.´ But they never did.

But still it had been so hard to leave, for what if this tomorrow was different, what if this tomorrow would be the day?

Elladan supposed he'd never know, and it was probably better that way. He could not bear it, if they had truly left one day too early, then it was best not to know.

It had been the right time to return though, if not too late actually. They had nearly been trapped by the snow before they got here. Elladan did not like to think about that, for even though the cold did not bother elves as much as humans, it still could have been fatal for them. Their clothes and other gear were not designed for winter use.

He sighed and looked out at the snow again. "Please," he whispered to the snowflakes "Please spare my brother. That's all I ask." A single tear escaped his eye and fell onto the windowsill, where it lay glistening in the winter light.

* * *

These past months had been so long for him. He felt so alone, so cold inside. It had been close to midsummer when he had been placed here. He had been out several times since then, but somehow it didn't feel real to him.

Elves were not cruel creatures; they treated all beings well - even if they did not deserve it.

But in his eyes the woods didn't hold the beauty he would once have seen there. The walks in the woods had not been the only times he had been taken above ground; several times he had been brought to Thranduil's hall. The elven king did not like to hold a man who had not yet been found guilty, for even though all evidence pointed his direction, it was impossible to know anything for certain before the man had defended himself or admitted guilt, but neither was the case.

Thranduil had tried to get the man to talk several times, before he would be forced to officially close the case, but Estel always remained quiet, refusing to say anything except that he was innocent, not always quite remembering anything else and each time Thranduil had been forced to put him back in the cell.

It had been difficult to stay inside himself, though; to allow no feelings in. It took so much energy, energy that in the end, the man no longer had. He was forced to remember, even though he tried not to.

The months passed. Summer turned to autumn, autumn turned to winter, and with it came colder weather and stronger winds. But the changing of the seasons didn't bring Aragorn any solace, only pain.

The chill of the cell now matched the chill of his heart. It was not exactly cold down here, but the air had turned from warm to a little chilly, especially when it was dark outside.

The sun seldom reached down to him anymore, and when it did, it was only for such a short time. Through the small window, which wasn't really a window but rather a hole in the wall with bars, Estel could smell the snow on the air and when he stood on his toes he could see some of it hit the ground.

The snow was perfect; like the elves he mused, each snowflake different from the other, but all were perfect in their own right.

_I am but a stray splash of dirt among all that perfect white. Who would ever want me? I'm a blemish to their beauty, their flawlessness,_ he thought sadly.

It was hard growing up imperfect in a perfect world, and Estel felt the full brunt of that now.

* * *

Seven months had passed.

Seven months of not knowing, of worrying, of hurting.

Elrond was in his study, trying desperately to read the papers before him. He had been trying to do this for more days than he cared to count, but somehow the contents of the letters did not sink in - he read each word but his mind was elsewhere and they made no sense. He sighed and Erestor looked up at him questioningly.

When he had started falling behind, Erestor had offered to help him sort through the mail. Erestor's help had kept the papers at a more manageable level.

"Are you unwell, My Lord, " Erestor asked, not because he was in doubt, but because he knew something was wrong. The last time he had seen Elrond like this was when Celebrian had sailed. However that was many centuries ago and the councillor doubted very much that it was the pain of her passing that was once again hurting Elrond. No, this time it was something else and Erestor had a pretty good idea what it was.

Elrond didn't answer his friend and councillor's question, but the look in his eyes said it all. Erestor rose from his desk, which had been placed in Elrond's study when Erestor had started aiding him full time.

He wanted to help Elrond, but he didn't know how to approach it. He simply couldn't bear to see him just sitting there, despair so evident in his eyes. In the end he settled for a comforting hand on Elrond's shoulder, he didn't know what else to do, but he hoped this would be enough.

Elrond didn't say anything right now, but some day he would thank Erestor for all he had done for him. Right now he just didn't have the strength to do it.

TBC


	9. Spring is coming

Chapter 9 Spring is coming

The day was bright and beautiful. The sun made the snow on the ground melt where its rays fell and made it sparkle like diamonds, but in the shadows, winter still held sway. The air was still cold, but it held the promise of a time soon to come when winter would have to loosen its grip on the lands and once more allow summer to rule for a time; until it was once again time for the roles to be reversed.

Today was the first day of spring, soon the passes would be free of snow and they would be able to set out again without the danger of being trapped.

Elrohir had longed for that day for weeks now. Hoping each morning to see Arnor's rays conquer the snow that had so effectively cut them off from their brother, and now that the day when they would be able to set out seemed not so far away he was getting restless.

_Hold on Estel,_ he thought. _We are coming._

He sat long before the window, just looking out, not noticing that time passed by. Suddenly he was brought out of his reverie by the sound of the door behind him opening. He quickly turned to see what caused the disturbance and his eyes fell upon a servant standing in the door, her arms filled with clean bed linen.

"I'm sorry, my lord," she apologized. "I did not expect to find anyone here at this time of day. Please forgive my intrusion." She looked down and made to turn around and leave the room, but Elrohir stopped her.

"No it's all right, you don't have to apologize. I just didn't notice that time had passed." Usually Legolas would have been by to try to lift the twins' moods, but for some reason today he had not come. She smiled and began to do what she had come here to do in the fist place, and Elrohir couldn't resist helping her, it did not sit well with him to just stand idle while she worked, somehow it just didn't seem right.

"I haven't seen Prince Legolas today," he said while he was holding the corner of the linen she was putting on the bed. "Would you happen to know where he might be today?" he inquired. Elladan had left early in the morning to go to the armoury; some of his weapons needed tending to.

She smiled sadly at him, then answered, "Prince Legolas' presence in court was required." She sighed sadly then continued her tale. She was very talkative and loved to speak to all people. "You know, last summer when Prince Legolas set out for Imladris he met a strange human. Or to say he "met" the human is not exactly the right way to describe it, actually he found the human lying in an opening surrounded by orcs and can you imagine what happened when the human woke and saw the prince?" She did not wait long enough for Elrohir to answer. "He knocked the prince out." They had now finished putting on the bed sheet, and went on to change the duvet case, the maiden all the time chatting away. "Of course he was brought here and questioned by the court, but he is a strange one this man, he would not tell of his family, claims he doesn't have one, he wouldn't even tell where he came from, he said he didn't have a home, that he lived no where. Yet he speaks elvish, or he has an elven name. He calls himself Thorongil. But that…" She kept talking, but Elrohir wasn't listening anymore.

Thorongil. That had been one of Estel's pet names, of course it could be someone else, but… But, he just had to know.

He interrupted her flow of talk, not really knowing what she had been saying. "And he's in the court right now, this man, Thorongil?" he asked too worked up to be polite. He barely dared to hope, but somewhere inside him a flame had been kindled and now it refused to go out without a fight.

"Yes he's there…" But she didn't get to say anymore before Elrohir had left the room, heading for the great hall.

* * *

Here he was, once again seated in the, by now only too familiar, chair before Thranduil's throne. It had been a long time since he had last been above ground and he had missed it. The feel of fresh air almost made it worth the pain of another questioning, almost.

"Why did you attack Prince Legolas? What were your motives?" Thranduil's sharp voice cut through his awareness and he was abruptly pulled from his thoughts and back to the present.

Estel sighed and answered the question he felt like he had been asked so many times that it felt like a lifetime. "I didn't attack him."

And just as surely as always the next question that came was, "If it wasn't you then who was it?" This was not going to be any different than usual, Estel thought and he braced himself for the far harder questions he knew would soon be asked. He would endure them once again, he had to.

"Then who was it?" Thranduil's voice had taken on a dangerous edge as he repeated himself when the human did not answer right away.

Aragorn gathered his thoughts and answered softly almost sadly, "An orc My Lord,"

"Liar, the orcs had fled, you told me as much yourself. Why should I believe your word when all the evidence is against you? Where do you belong, will anyone be willing to guarantee for you?" Thranduil asked harshly, he wanted answers and he wanted them now, today he would have to voice his final sentence upon the man. When the human left this room there would not be another hearing and his fate would be irreversibly decided and Thranduil didn't want to do that before he had proof of the truth whatever it might be, but knew that he would have to.

"I have neither home, nor family and no one will want to claim me, My Lord," Aragorn said, his tone laced with sadness and despair. He knew what would happen now. He would once again be condemned to the cell: to his lonely nightmare.

* * *

"Let me in!" Elrohir demanded, a little out of breath, when he arrived at the huge doors leading into the hall in which the hearing was being held.

"I cannot let you enter," the guard said formally "A private hearing is going on, and the King ordered that no one be allowed to enter."

"But I must be allowed to enter," Elrohir persisted, his sense of haste heightened. He somehow felt like he had to, like someone was urging him on, telling him that whether or not it was truly Estel who was in there it was important that he be allowed to enter. Suddenly he heard Thranduil's voice through the door and he strained his ears to hear what was being said.

"…belong, will anyone be willing to guarantee for you?"

That voice belonged to Thranduil, and it sounded angry.

The next part was far more difficult to make out, but Elrohir heard it, albeit faintly. The next words stole his breath away and made his heart clench.

"I have neither home, nor family and no one will want to claim me, My Lord,"

The voice belonged to Estel! He had been right under their noses the whole time. The thought of his brother having been imprisoned here in Mirkwood all this time, and that he and his twin had even been offered to go to see him but had refused. Elrohir felt ill. And what was it Estel had said, he said that he had no family, why would he think that? Elrohir's thoughts were suddenly back to the day when Estel had left Imladris and suddenly he understood.

_Oh, Estel,_ _Ada didn't send you away. We love you. You are not unwanted no matter what heritage you have_

Elrohir pushed the sick feeling down and glared hard at the guard once again. "I insist that you let me enter." His voice was dangerous and tolerated no defiance, yet the guard stood his ground.

"I cannot allow that." The guard repeated; intent to not disobey his orders.

TBC

Thank you so much to all who reviewed! You all really made my day! Hope you continue to like the story...


	10. Brother

Chapter 10 Brother

"Please, let me enter," Elrohir all but cried. "It's my brother in there, please let me go to him. period" Elrohir looked pleadingly at the guard. He didn't know what he'd do if the guard continued to deny him that which he needed most of all.

Fortunately he was not forced to find out, for after a moment of indecision the guard sighed, then spoke in a low voice. "I will let you in then," he said hesitantly," but, I warn you, King Thranduil will not look upon you with kind eyes when you enter." _And he won't look at me kindly either,_ he added to himself. He looked Elrohir up and down "But somehow I think it will still be for the better that you are allowed to enter," he said slowly, for though he did not know it, he was an elf gifted with foresight, foggy as it was.

Elrohir nodded slowly. He hoped this was the right thing to do, even though he suddenly began to doubt. Perhaps he was not listening to his senses; perhaps this urgency to see Estel was born from a selfish desire to be with his younger brother as quickly as possible. _No,_ he told himself _Estel needs me in there, I must go now and think it through later. _He chuckled slightly to himself, despite the seriousness of the situation.

This was how Elladan would act, he was always the impulsive one, Elrohir liked to think things through before he acted. But that was not what this situation called for, so he steeled himself and nodded for the other guard to open the door and let him in. He just hoped that this was the right thing to do.

* * *

Thranduil looked up, annoyance showing on his face. He had been just about to pronounce his sentence upon the human, but had never got to even begin; the sound of the door scraping against the floor had interrupted him.

The guard cringed at his liege's stern glare that demanded an explanation without even uttering a single word. Sadron, as was indeed his name, hastily bowed to his lord and turned to usher Elrohir in, keeping his eyes downcast, not daring to meet the commanding gaze that closely scrutinized him.

"Sire, Lord Elrohir of Imladris, insisted that he be given leave to enter. He says he has news about the human," Sadron explained quickly, then closed the door behind Elrohir, leaving the royals alone.

* * *

_Elrohir is here, but why? _Aragorn certainly hadn't counted on either of his former elven brothers to be present at this court. _He wants to get rid of you legally, this is the perfect opportunity, _the ever nagging voice in his head told him. He didn't want to believe it, but how could it not be true. _It must be,_ he thought sadly, and bowed his head even lower than before.

Elrohir saw Estel's reaction to his presence and it pained him greatly. If he guessed correctly he knew exactly what was going through Estel's head, and it was not something Elrohir would ever wish for Estel to have to carry.

Forgetting the court and focussing solely on his human brother Elrohir hurried to Estel's side an wrapped his arms around him, he did not understand the course of Estel's obvious sadness at seeing him but whatever the reason was he wanted to comfort his brother.

As soon as Estel felt Elrohir's arms around him he flinched involuntarily.

Elrohir instantly let go of him; almost frightened he had hurt him, that he had perhaps jarred some hidden injury or in any other way coursed his brother pain. "What is it Estel, what is wrong?" he blurted out concernedly.

Estel looked up at him his eyes glazed with moisture and looking like he could begin crying any moment. "Please just be brief," Estel murmured dejectedly. If this had to be he just wished it to go fast, he wanted his torment to end. He wanted oblivion.

Thranduil cleared his throat and spoke to Elrohir, "Elrohir Elrondion, you seem to know this human, perhaps you could be so kind as to inform us as to his true identity, which house does he belong to." His voice was somewhere between compassionate and stern.

Elrohir looked quickly down at Estel who had once again let his head fall to his chest, staring at the floor miserably. Elrohir rose and bowed formally to the king. "Forgive me my lord," he apologized formally for his rudeness in ignoring the king so far. "This is Estel, son of Lord Elrond of Imladris. He is a son to my father, despite the fact that he is human."

Estel looked up for a moment in bewilderment, had he heard right? No, his ears must have been playing a trick on him. Yet he could not dispel the fluttering feeling in his stomach. Hope began to return to his eyes. Yes perhaps there was hope.

Thranduil though for a moment, then spoke again once again addressing Elrohir, "Are you aware of the charges passed against him?"

"No, my Lord, I am not," Elrohir replied just as formally as Thranduil had. He knew the only way to help Estel would be to keep calm, even if he longed to simply embrace his human brother and assure him that they would never abandon him.

"He has been accused of attempted murder of Prince Legolas Thranduilion of Mirkwood, he has so far pleaded his innocence, but refused to tell us any details about himself. All points at him, but it is yet unclear if he is guilty or innocent. Guilt has been assumed due to his unwillingness to tell us anything about himself." Thranduil quickly ran through the case.

"If it pleases you my Lord, I would request that the question of Estel Elrondion's innocence or guilt be postponed, for I would like to speak to him, and I'm sure so would my brother Elladan. I will take full responsibility for him my Lord, and should he be found to conduct himself in a way unworthy of a son of Elrond you may exact punishment upon me as well as him." Elrohir looked intensely at Thranduil, hoping that his requests would be granted.

TBC...

R/R


End file.
